


We Can Dance in Desire.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Firestones. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Otabek is 21, Yuri is 19, Yuri is confused, birthday surprise, couldn't decide between a teen and a mature rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: All Yuri wants to do is sleep and cure his hangover after an early birthday night out with Mila. When someone is obsessively ringing the bell of the apartement he shared with Victor and Yuuri, that plan quickly goes to hell but Yuri almost doesn't mind when he sees who's waiting for him on the other side of the door.





	We Can Dance in Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff, people. So here's some quick and unbeta'd fluff (I think).

Yuri could hear the doorbell ringing excessively, over and over and over again. The leftover alcohol in his blood must have registered the sound as more loud music from the club because the constant and irritating drumming in his head just wouldn’t stop.

Rolling over from one side of his large double bed to the other and back didn’t drown out the obnoxious noise coming from the front door. The pillow Yuri angrily flung over his head and held down on both sides to cover his ears didn’t do its part either.

Defeated and incredibly annoyed, he eventually sat up in bed to yell at the only other two people who were present in the house, or at least Yuri hoped they were.

“Why the hell is no one answering the fucking door?” he screamed through his slightly open bedroom door and down the hall. 

He listened for any signs of movement from one level up but there was no sound whatsoever, only the unchanging sing-sung from the front door. Whoever was on the other side of that door was about to get their ass kicked. 

It was 8.45am on a Sunday, Yuri was hungover and just not in the mood for the usual bullshit.

Yuri braced himself with one hand on the bed as he got up from the mattress with as much grace as he could muster, not that anyone could see him but simply for his own peace of mind. Once he was certain that he had a more or less firm stand on the fluffy grey carpet, he slowly reached down to grab the pair of sweatpants he had ripped off himself the previous night when the heat from the alcohol had threatened to burn him alive.

The entire outfit he had worn to the club less than eleven hours ago, from the simple black underwear and socks to the ripped jeans and t-shirt, was spread around Yuri’s room, decorating seemingly every inch of the floor. 

He could smell the stench of alcohol in the room. It stank like someone had drenched his clothes in beer. It was disgusting but it had to wait. Yuri simply stepped into the sweatpants and quickly dug a green tank top out of his drawers and put it on. It still made him feel exposed for some stupid reason so he let his eyes wander around the room for a moment while the doorbell still chimed away happily.

Once he spotted the large black hoodie with the white square on the front hanging over his chair, Yuri hastily grabbed it and made his way to the front door.

His bare feet almost flew over the wooden floors while he pulled the hoodie over his head, hiding the mess his hair had become underneath it. Yuri hadn’t even had a chance to look into a mirror yet but he knew anyway that he looked like crap.

He muttered a variety of colourful profanities under his breath as he silently cursed Yuuri and his useless sidekick of a husband to the moon and back. Victor and Katsudon would regret this. Where the fuck were those idiots anyway?

“Alright, alright,” Yuri yelled at the door before he had even reached it. He wasn’t surprised how terrifyingly quickly the anger inside had build up. He was used to it but he had wanted to sleep in and relax his alcohol ridden body from an early birthday night out with Mila.

Yuri was still rambling when his fingers finally curled around the doorknob. “Nothing’s on fire, so just chill the fuck o…”

The door swung open to reveal one of the last people he would have expected to see. Before Yuri could process the fact that Otabek was standing in front of him, right here in Saint Petersburg and not in some random city they had flown to for a competition, he slammed the door shut again. 

His heartbeat was racing, his palms getting sweaty, and suddenly the hoodie was too warm. Everything was too much. The collection of unanswered questions drifting through his mind wasn’t even Yuri’s priority, the why’s and the how’s. It was embarrassment that worried Yuri the most.

He was about to completely freak out, the fact that Otabek had seen him in the disgusting state he was currently in terrifying him to no end, and the cautious knocks on the door didn’t help, neither did knowing that Otabek was still stood behind that door. 

“Yura?” 

It was Otabek’s voice then that brought Yuri back to the problem at hand. He was torn, so unsure about what to do when all he craved and longed for was Otabek.

But Otabek didn’t know that. 

“What’s going on, Yura?”

Yuri hadn’t even brushed his hair yet, let alone his teeth. He felt gross and he  _ was _ gross, he didn’t want Otabek to see him like that but Yuri knew he couldn’t just leave him standing outside either. 

Pulling the hood a little further over his head and into his face to hide his greasy and of alcohol smelling hair underneath it, Yuri even forgot that it was in fact Otabek’s hoodie he was wearing. 

He took a deep breath and prepared himself to run before he turned the doorknob a second time to face Otabek again. 

Yuri didn’t want to look at him but it was pointless to even try. He had never been able to keep his eyes off of Otabek. 

They hadn’t seen each other in two and a half months, not since the Grand Prix Final, and it hit Yuri now more than ever how much he hated the distance between Saint Petersburg and Almaty, the distance between  _ them _ . 

Not being able to see Otabek whenever he wanted, only through laptop and smartphone screens, had been driving Yuri crazy for a longer time now that he was willing to admit. He had no idea when it all started. One day he just woke up and a switch had been flipped. 

His feelings had lingered, had always stayed hidden just underneath the surface, just deep enough for him to be able to still be around Otabek without it being weird. But seeing Otabek now out of the blue, being able to possibly touch him, was dangerous. It felt like all those emotions he had tried so hard to ignore or at least keep under control were threatening to make themselves known without Yuri’s permission.

“Hey,” Otabek eventually said, giving Yuri one of his rare but genuine smiles after he had just been staring at him with wide eyes. 

It was futile to attempt to say anything in response. Yuri felt like he had lost the ability to speak all together. He was very aware of the fact that he was staring at Otabek but all he could do was look, wordlessly trace the curve of Otabek’s lips, the sharp line of his jaw and the flawless shape of his beautiful eyes. 

Yuri was overcome with emotions he suspected he had but never actually acknowledged. It was too much for him too soon. 

Otabek shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t just stand there looking all gorgeous and perfect when Yuri himself was the personification of trash… at least that was exactly how he felt. How could he compete with someone like Otabek? Why was he falling for someone he knew he had no chance with whatsoever?

Once that thought struck him, that realisation that there could never be more than friendship between them, a friendship Yuri didn’t understand anymore than his feelings for his best friend, that was the moment Yuri finally wanted to run away as far and as fast as he possibly could.

He ended up doing exactly that.

Without another word, Yuri turned around on his heels and ran back into his room, the door slamming shut behind him. His heart was beating so fast, Yuri thought he might actually have a panic attack. He had left Otabek standing at the front door, alone and probably confused as hell, but Yuri wasn’t ready to deal with him or his feelings for him. Again, it was too much too soon.

Yuri was leaning back against his door, trying very hard to get his breathing under control but when his eyes took in the state of his bedroom, there was no point in worrying about his heart rate. His room was a dump and there was no way he could let Otabek see that. 

As quickly as he could did Yuri pick up the stinking clothes from last night, stuffing them into his hamper in the adjoining bathroom where Otabek hopefully wouldn’t be able to notice the overwhelming smell of alcohol, sweat and cigarettes. 

Just as Yuri was about to make his bed at least a little more presentable than it currently was, Otabek’s voice broke through his door once more.

“Yura, come on,” he said. “Why are you running away from me?”

Yuri quickly realised that he hadn’t locked his door. He was darting forward in case Otabek would just try to open it and walk in but the door stayed shut even without Yuri turning the lock. 

He was leaning against the cool wood of his bedroom door once again, his hands and cheek pressed against it, when he finally spoke. “I’ll be out in a few minutes,” he said. “Just wait in the living room.”

Yuri’s eyes were closed in anticipation. He was hoping that Otabek would take the bait and not question him. He briefly realised that he was actually holding his breath while he waited for a response.

“Are you alright, Yura?” Otabek asked, the concern in his voice so obvious that it made Yuri’s heart clench.

“Yes,” Yuri promptly replied, “I just want to get dressed properly.”

He could hear Otabek sigh on the other side of the door. Yuri had no idea what was going on, no explanation as to why Otabek was in Saint Petersburg and currently standing just outside his bedroom. 

“You are dressed,” Otabek almost whispered but Yuri could still hear every single word. 

Maybe he wasn’t even supposed to hear it, maybe Otabek didn’t want him to hear it but Yuri did because his ears were tuned to Otabek’s voice. There was no sound more mesmerising and intriguing to Yuri than that voice. He wanted to hear it talk, say his name like no one else could and sing quietly when Otabek thought no one was paying attention to him.

“Why are you here, Beka?” Yuri forced himself to ask, even though he was slightly afraid of what the answer might be.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” Otabek admitted without missing a beat. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Right. Tomorrow was indeed Yuri’s birthday. In all the excitement and nervousness surrounding Otabek’s unexpected appearance, he had completely forgotten about it but it all made sense now. Coming to Saint Petersburg to surprise Yuri was exactly the kind of thing Otabek would do.

Yuri couldn’t help himself anymore. He opened the door and instantly looked into those beautifully warm brown eyes he had been longing for quite some time now. 

“You came all this way just for my birthday?” he asked, unable to really process what Otabek had been saying before it all made click and he felt… guilty. “But tomorrow is Monday,” Yuri added, “and you have practice. Worlds is in a few weeks. You shouldn’t have spent all that money on a flight only to miss practice. You can’t be here, Beka.”

Yuri knew he probably would have gone on and on and on if Otabek hadn’t stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and holding him still. 

“Yura,” he said, obviously trying to get him to focus. 

It worked wonders as Yuri immediately stood still. His hands were clenched by his sides and he was afraid to look directly at Otabek but he did it nevertheless. How could he not have? Otabek was literally the only person on the planet Yuri couldn’t resist.

“Hi,” Otabek then said once their eyes finally met again, and it seemed to punch all the air out of Yuri’s lungs. Just that one small and simple word made his head spin.

“Hi,” Yuri barely managed to whisper in response. 

He wanted to lean forward, to touch Otabek and put his hands around his neck. Yuri wanted to kiss him, feel those surprisingly soft looking lips on his and find out what Otabek tasted like. He wanted Otabek to pick him up and press him against a wall. He wanted to kiss and lick and nibble on the delicious looking skin on Otabek’s neck and Yuri definitely wanted to know what Otabek was hiding underneath his leather jacket.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do any of those things, convinced it would ruin everything they had built their friendship up to be over the last three years. 

“Can I hug you now?” Otabek asked, that small but genuine smile curling around his lips again. 

Yuri was just about to say something or at least nod but Otabek obviously wasn’t prepared to wait that long. He pulled Yuri in close by his shoulders and hugged him tight. 

It took only a fraction of a second for Yuri to forget about his still slightly gross appearance. Having Otabek so close, he couldn’t do anything besides wrap his arms around Otabek’s torso to return the hug. 

He had missed this and Yuri realised once again that he was absolutely doomed. He didn’t want to feel this way about his best friend but he couldn’t stop thinking about Otabek, he couldn’t stop craving his touch, to hear his voice or the way he smelled. Everything about Otabek drew Yuri in, made him want to sin and drown himself in his feelings.

If only Otabek returned those feelings.

“It so good to see you, Yura,” Otabek said, his words almost muted somewhere in the crook of Yuri’s neck as Otabek had buried his face there in the hoodie Yuri was wearing.

Yuri reluctantly freed himself out of Otabek’s hold. He knew he couldn’t respond to Otabek saying something like this, not without making a fool out of himself because if he told Otabek how much he missed him, he wouldn’t be able to pretend any longer that friendship was all there was between them.

Once Otabek’s arms disappeared from around his shoulders, Yuri instantly felt cold, the warmth of Otabek’s body vanishing into thin air. He was picking at his sleeves and avoiding Otabek’s eyes on him again.

“You can wait in the living room,” Yuri said quietly without moving any further away from Otabek. “I just need to brush my teeth real quick.”

He didn’t wait for Otabek to respond anything and just turned around to disappear into the adjoining bathroom. Yuri braced himself on the cold ceramic of the sink, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. His hair was still a mess and so was his face. His eyes were empty and sad, the usually bright green in them a much darker shade, and threatening to expose him. 

Otabek knew him well, certainly well enough to tell whenever something was wrong, and Yuri had a feeling that he had already noticed that Yuri wasn’t his normal self. He was surprisingly scared, afraid of what might happened when he left the bathroom again, so he grabbed his toothbrush and obsessively began to clean his teeth, brushing harder and faster than he ever had before.

Yuri had no idea how long he had been standing there in the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and observing himself in the mirror as he almost made his mouth bleed, but it had seemed like an eternity. 

He reached out for his hairbrush and at least attempted to make his hair look a little more presentable before he decided to face Otabek again.

Yuri opened the bathroom door only to find him sitting on his bed, the teddy bear Otabek had given him for his last birthday sitting next to him. 

Otabek had obviously heard the bathroom door creaking. He immediately looked up and then there was that smile again, the one Yuri wanted to photograph every single time and keep hidden away in a locked box only he had the key to, and marvel at the beauty of that smile whenever he wanted.

Yuri didn’t dare to speak but Otabek didn’t seem to find the right words either. Something had shifted, something they were both aware of simply because Yuri hadn’t had the reaction he normally had whenever he saw Otabek. Something about Yuri was different and he internally cursed himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Otabek realised that something was wrong now.

But instead of asking Yuri a question or somehow coming up with anything to say, all Otabek did was reach out his hand for Yuri to take. He didn’t stand up from the bed, he just looked at Yuri and wordlessly begged him to come closer.

Yuri frowned for the briefest of moments, thinking about what Otabek wanted from him, but in the end it didn’t even matter. He couldn’t resist, he didn’t  _ want _ to resist. Whatever Otabek asked of him, Yuri would do it. He was too far gone to put up any kind of facade, not after seeing Otabek so unexpectedly. 

He did close the small distance between them and came to a halt just in front of Otabek who was looking up at him with wide eyes and something unreadable visible in them. Yuri did take Otabek’s hand and soon unconsciously reached out for the other one that Otabek immediately offered him without any hesitation at all. 

It was strange standing there like this. Sure, they had hugged plenty of times, they had even teasingly tickled each other after a competition just to let off some steam but holding hands like this felt oddly intimate to Yuri and he suddenly dared to let that tiny flicker of hope inside him burn a little brighter. 

Otabek still didn’t say anything when he tugged on Yuri’s hands and pulled him down into his lap. Yuri had no choice but to place his knees on the mattress on either side of Otabek’s bum. 

He felt his cheeks heat up instantly but he still didn’t look away from Otabek. Yuri was hyper aware of the fact that he was sitting right in Otabek’s lap, on his muscular thighs, and that his face was dangerously close to Otabek’s as they kept staring at each other.

The moment Otabek’s hands let go of his and instead curled around his waist to pull Yuri even closer, that was the moment that flame of hope inside Yuri turned into a raging fire. 

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly incredibly dry, as Otabek leaned in while his eyes were still fixed on Yuri.

“What are you doing?” 

Yuri’s words were barely there, only the hint of a whisper but Otabek was so close that he had to have heard him. 

When Otabek reached up to cup Yuri’s cheek, Yuri’s heartbeat went into overdrive. It felt like the moment he had been dreaming about for so long was finally here but he didn’t want to assume. He needed to know what Otabek’s angle was. There was no way he would risk what they had as friends just to fool around. 

Yuri wanted more than that.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said cautiously while his arms still reached up around Otabek’s neck, the temptation to let his fingers run over his short buzzcut too strong.

“But you want to,” Otabek said as their lips were only millimeters apart. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Otabek knew what Yuri had been wishing for. He had to know.

“Yes,” Yuri breathed out before Otabek finally pressed his lips against Yuri’s.

There were a million different emotions and thoughts rushing through Yuri’s head and body the moment he finally got what he had wanted. 

Yuri had been thinking about this particular moment forever but it was even better than what he had imagined. Otabek’s lips were smooth and full, and Yuri wanted more of them. He took a stab in the dark and slightly parted his lips, signalling what he truly desired, and Otabek responded instantly by opening his own mouth up to Yuri. Soon enough their tongues were dancing a dance Yuri would never get tired of. That much he was absolutely sure of.

Otabek tasted like coffee and drowsiness from his flight, but like affection and even love as well. The taste of him was intoxicating and Yuri was ready to chase it for a long time coming.

Yuri arched his back forward, pressing his chest flush against Otabek’s as he buried his fingers in the longer part of Otabek’s raven black undercut. He had kissed a few people before but he had never wanted to actually kiss anyone the way he was kissing Otabek. 

When they eventually broke apart, Yuri was painfully aware of how turned on he had gotten in the past few minutes and judging by the bulge in Otabek’s jeans, he certainly wasn’t the only one. 

Seeing the kind of physical effect they had on each other quickly brought Yuri back to reality and his concerns from earlier returned full force.

He rested his forehead against Otabek’s and tried to concentrate on his breathing, his eyes closed to collect his thoughts. 

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” he simply stated without looking at Otabek. “I want to be your best friend or your boyfriend. There is no inbetween for me. This is not a pick and choose kind of situation. I need to know, Beka before anything else can happen.”

Otabek’s response was to hold on tight to Yuri and stand up from the bed. He turned them around and moved to the side of the bed before he gently put Yuri down on top of the mattress. He climbed onto the bed after Yuri and hovered above him, pushing a few strands of Yuri’s golden hair out of his face and behind his ear. 

“I’ve wanted to be with you for years, Yura,” Otabek finally said, the confession causing Yuri’s heart to swell to twice its size, even though he couldn’t quite believe what Otabek had been saying.

All Yuri could bring himself to do was spread his legs and wrap them around Otabek’s waist, crossing his ankles on the small of his back. He reached up and pulled Otabek down for another kiss, their lips never closed and teeth clashing instead.

It wasn’t as hurried or impatient as Yuri had expected it to be. It was slow and cautious. They took their time, marvelling in the sensation of finally being able to do what they had both apparently been longing to do for a while now.

Yuri had a thousand questions he wanted to ask Otabek, trying to understand, to figure out how Otabek had possibly been crushing on him for years when Yuri had been so convinced that his feelings would never be reciprocated. It just didn’t make sense but for the time being, Yuri really couldn’t busy himself with any of that.

All that mattered to him right there was Otabek showing up out of the blue to surprise him for his birthday and the fact that their mouths and bodies fit together perfectly. They had plenty of time to figure out the rest later. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be second part because you're all curious to know what happens next, right? ;) 
> 
> Please do leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed this one and perhaps even give me some ideas as to what you would like to see in the next part. x


End file.
